Grocery hustle
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: As Mr. Bradley is out shopping, he bumps into Dusk at the store. After a couple kind acts, he begins wondering what's up with the vampire. And when he says something a little... insulting... Dusk let's him have it.


**Another small one shot. I just felt like it was time for Mr. Bradley to see creatures a little differently. Enjoy!**

**Happy 4th of July! ;D**

* * *

Graham lowered his glasses a bit to read the label on the roast beef a bit better. It was a rather lazy Friday afternoon, and he was picking up groceries for dinner time. Now that his family had two more mouths to feed, he had to make sure they were well stocked on everything. Now that he was thinking about the food area more, perhaps he could buy the children a small treat for after dinner. Perhaps ice cream, or a small candy bar. Hmm, did Richard or Leah have any food allergies? Maybe he should just try his luck at ice cream.

Turning the cart around the corner, Mr. Bradley felt the entire cart jerk as it ran into something in front of him, his midsection colliding with the cart. Quickly he released the cart handle and went to go see if the person/thing he his was ok. As he approached, he was surprised to find one of the vampires he'd met a couple nights before. The only one he REALLY interacted with. Dusk.

The creature was being smart and had his fangs well hidden inside his mouth, and he was apparently wearing dark blue contacts. He looked rather shocked by the sudden impact as well. As he looked up at Mr. Bradley, he looked slightly relieved.

" S-sorry Mr. Bradley. "

He apologized softly, pulling the carts apart with ease.

" I hope there's no damage. "

" It's quite alright Dusk. "

Graham responded absentmindedly, curiously looking into the creatures cart. To his astonishment, the food was pretty basic. Bread, turkey, tomatoes, a small bag of sugar, peanut butter, cheese, a large tub of cookie dough ice cream, etc. Graham had been expecting something different. He wasn't sure WHAT he'd been expecting, he'd just hadn't expected THAT.

" So, uh, you shop at Winco then? "

The human found himself asking, getting a gentle smile out of the vampire.

" Yeah. Money's not an issue for my family, but no one complains about what I get here, so... "

Graham couldn't help but chuckle a little at the others joke, pulling his cart backwards and moving towards the cashier. As much as he wished he could deny the creature his company, he really didn't mind talking to him like he did most creatures. It was strange, but Dusk felt... different than most creatures. Even despite his intimidating appearance and superior height advantage. Seriously, this creature made him feel ridiculously short.

Soon Graham made it to the cashier, watching as she began to wring things up. He could tell that Dusk had pulled up behind him, and he shuddered a bit. He wouldn't normally act this civil to any creature, but he didn't exactly have any of his equipment with him. He couldn't make a scene...

" $42.37 sir. "

The cashier woman said, immediately getting Graham to come back to his senses. Pulling his wallet from his pocket, he made the shocking discovery he was $20 short. How was he going to afford all this...?

" Sir? Is there a problem? "

" Uh, *ahem*! Sir? You dropped this. "

Graham turned around, and was surprised to see Dusk holding out a $20 bill out for him. Now,he knew what the vampire was doing, he just couldn't believe it. Slowly, he took the money from the creatures hand, handing it to the cashier. The man smiled a bit from what Dusk just did before turning and facing yet another surprise. But this one was frightening.

A man was holding a gun at his head, looking furious or eager in a bad way.

" Everyone in the floor! "

Graham panicked, getting on the floor without hesitation, hands on his head. He looked up curiously, surprised when the man looked confused. Turning to what the other was looking at, he found Dusk was the only one who didn't get on the ground. The vampire looked calm. And he was smiling.

" I said down! "

" I don't think you have the guts to shoot me. "

Dusk said calmly, crossing his arms.

" You look more confused to me. "

" Shut up and give me your money! "

The man yelled, getting Dusk to now lower his eyes into a soft scowl.

" Or not. Maybe you're just a douche. "

How was Dusk staying so calm right now, Graham wondered. Admittedly it was harder to kill a vampire, but Dusk didn't even seem to be THINKING about what he was saying. It was rather admirable, yet also extremely stupid and reckless. And it was clearly angering the man.

The thief fired the gun at the vampires head. And everyone was AMAZED when Dusk dodged it with a simple tilt of the head. Dusk also seemed enraged by the fact he was just shot at, and zipped forward, launching an elbow into the thiefs chest, ripping the gun out of his hands. Immediately the thief ran from the store.

The people cheered, and Graham simply stood up in shock. Did a CREATURE really just save these peoples lives...?

* * *

" Why did you save everyone Dusk? "

Graham asked gently as the two exited the store, surprised when Dusk merely shrugged.

" Did I need a reason? It was the right thing to do. Not all creatures aren't heartless you know. "

" I doubt that last part. "

Dusk glared, now stomping in front of the human and stopping.

" Did you know the reason creatures scare humans is because we don't want to be killed by humans? "

Graham looked almost insulted by what was just said, taken back by this info.

" Humans don't kill- "

" My parents were killed by humans. "

Dusk interrupted, glaring softly.

" I was killed. My siblings were killed. Only Fatch survived your kinds attack. And before you ask, an angel brought back me and my siblings by accident. All we creatures want is equal rights between humans. And think of this. If creatures really WERE such abominations, then why did Flash let us exist in the first place? "

Graham had his mouth hanging open, unable to say anything. Dusk merely snorted before walking away. Graham looked down, the last part of Dusk's little outburst stuck in his brain. He knew Dusk had a point. If they really WERE all bad... then why did they even exist? Could they possibly be... equals?

* * *

**Im sorry this was rushed. I've got a lot going on right now, and I'm losing my ability to write quickly/well. Goodnight...**


End file.
